


Yuri on Stage

by MeltdownerKnight17



Series: Victuuri Week [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Twins, Day 4: Free for all, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Otabek here is more of a down to earth guy, Out of Character, They're students before figure skaters, Victorious AU, Victuuri Week, Victuuri Week 2017, You'll probably be mad about something, Yuri is the mean one here, Yuuri has a switch to turn to Eros mode., katsudonbros, msjasu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltdownerKnight17/pseuds/MeltdownerKnight17
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri; an Ice skater but an average guy, but he was given a weird turn and was given an opportunity to study at the known school for raising superstars. (Victorious AU) (Victuuri Week Day 4: Free for All)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the twins AU that MsJasu made on tumblr and I was watching an old sitcom:Victorious but finished inconclusively. Then Boom! I actually wrote this before Victuuri week started. The long fic I made in a long while. You can say this happen before Yuuri went to Detroit for college he went on a high school. Well, in my head anyway. I'm still a bit rusty so please be gentle. Also had a lot of fun writing this fic.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Yuri on Ice nor Victorious. Just did this for fun.

Title: Yuri on Stage

 

Summary: Katsuki Yuuri; an Ice skater with hidden potential but an average guy, but he was given a weird turn and was given an opportunity to study at the known school for raising superstars. (Victorious AU) (Victuuri Week Day 4: Free Day)

 

Rating: T

 

_‘Hello! My name is Katsuki Yuuri. I’m a 9th grader,  studying in Sherwood High_ _in LA_ _._ _Also a figure skater in training, I was accepted in student exchange program in my old school in Japan, along with my best friend. So I and my twin brother went to abroad to study and currently living in LA. Now, me_ _and Yuuko Nishigori working on a science project. The Science part is where_ _I_ _touching food mold. Gross…’_

 

It was a normal day at Katsuki apartment, two people working on dining table with a tree-like structure holding various molds. The glasses wearing teenager scribbling on his notepad while his female friend is clicking away on her laptop.

 

Yuuri began to write on his notepad, “Okay, Bread mold,”

 

“Bread mold,” Yuuko types on her laptop, He reaches for his magnifying glasses and looks at the bread mold. ”Furry,”

 

“Furry,”

 

He touches the bread mold and give a small pinch, “Mushy,”

 

“Mushy,”

 

Yuuri claps his hands away from the leftover bread mold, “Next is the Fish Mold,”

 

“Fish mold,” She continues typing on her laptop, Yuuri pinches the fish mold, “Spongy,”

 

“Spongy,” He leans in the fish mold and gives a small sniff and had a sour look on his face. He shivered a bit, shaking the scent off, “Stinky,” She had a perplexed look on her face, whether she could type it or not.

 

Then without warning, the front door slides open revealing a guy who had tanned, well-built figure, wearing a black shirt, red jacket, black denim jeans, Canadian print vans and sunglasses on top of his head.  “I am so pissed!” He then slams the door behind him.

 

Both stared at the rude teenager who came in, “Well come in,” He said sarcastically with raised eyebrow.

 

The Canadian threw his bag to the nearest sofa chair in frustration, “You can’t believe who I’m group with for the big showcase,” He complained about his frustration.

 

“Who?”

 

“Your brother and Phichit Chulanont, Both 9th graders.”

 

Yuuko raised an eyebrow in wonder, “What’s the big showcase?”

 

“Ah, It’s a big performance going on in there school every year…” The Japanese begins to explain to his best friend, the Canadian man grabs Yuuko on her arm, dragging her to the door and continues the explanation “Where they invite agents, producers, directors and other super powerful people in show business and it’s extremely important to me which is why I’m very pissed and good bye,” He drags Yuuko out the door and shuts the door on her face.

 

“Hey, She and I have a science project due tomorrow. I have to turn in my mold bush,” He folds his arm angrily at the random stranger who just showed up on his house unannounced. “And also who are you and why barge in to my apartment?”

 

“No, the guys are coming soon and you are going to help us decide what we are going to do for the big showcase. I definitely wanna sing,” He slams on the piano keys and lets out a deep voice pitch. He looks at Yuuri, “How was that?”

 

He elbows on the piano, drilling his aching ear with his finger, “Loud?”

 

“Awesome,”

 

The front door slides open revealing two men, one who looks exactly like Yuuri and a short teenager who had a fringe on his hair. The other Yuuri look-alike sighs tiredly at the Canadian man, “JJ how many times do I have to tell you, don’t just barge in to our house.” JJ just simply shrug his shoulders, ignoring the.

 

Yuuri looks somewhat irritated by JJ’s reaction, “Sorry about that Nii-san,”

 

Yuuri raised his hand, “its fine Yuki,” He is already used too many rude people at his school so this isn’t something new to him.

 

The short teenager coughed a bit which took Yuki’s attention, “Oh, Nii-san. That guy who entered unannounced is Jean Jacques Leroy or JJ for short,” Yuuri stared at the Canadian who gave a wave of his hand,” This is my classmate: Phichit,” He gestured to his friend near him.

 

Yuuri smiled at the teenager, “Hey,”

 

Phichit waved hello to him. “Hey, do you go to Hollywood Arts?” He noticed that he has an accent, is he Asian like them?

 

“Nah. I’m not really into performing. Just my brother, ” He shakes his head, “The only thing I can perform is on the ice rink, but my brother does love performing.” Yuki slings his arm around his twin brother. “He has a bit of self-esteem issues, but still. I have my music and he has the moves,” Yuki’s praise made him a bit flushed. “Did you know he is a different person when he skates?”

 

The short teenager’s curiosity is peaked when Yuki mentions ‘skate’. “Skate? Do you do figure skating?”

“Yeah, do you?”

 

“Yes, my home rink is back in Bangkok, but I had to take Performance Arts here in America before I can continue my figure skating career.” Phichit explains his reason for his stay in America. They said having a background in a school of performing arts could have an advantage in figure skating. He notices the piano, “Cool Piano, May I?” Yuki simply gestures his hand to the piano.

 

Phichit began to play the piano and did small jazz music, Yuuri was impressed at the sample music. “Wow, that was great,” Yuuri praised Phichit for the small piece.

 

JJ scoffs a bit, “I’ve seen better,” Yuki simply rolls his eyes, He is really used to JJ’s ego.

 

The Thai teenager smells something foul, he followed his nose to find the smell is coming from Yuuri’s right hand. He grabs the hand and took a whiff. “Fish Mold,” His answer made Phichit immediately let’s go of his hand slightly grossed out.

 

Yuuri updates his Facebook status:

“5 days helping JJ, Phichit and Yuki rehearse. JJ’s “JJ style” is getting annoying,”

Posted 5 mins ago.

 

Yuuri has two glasses of iced tea while Yuki outside on their patio talking on the phone. “Shut up! You can’t be serious?!” Yuuri handed the glass to his twin brother. “You better not pull my leg here,” The twin nods his head twice, reaffirming something. “Okay, I’ll see you there,” He presses the end call on his phone.

 

“What’s going on?”

 

The younger twin looks a bit ecstatic about the conversation he had, “Nii-san, you cannot believe this. A little birdie told me there is a special guest attending to the big showcase?”

 

“Who’s coming?”

 

“Victor Nikiforov,”

 

Yuuri gasped to the point he dropped his glass to the ground, He is breathing really deep trying to calm himself down. “V-V-Victor…Nikiforov? Is coming?” Yuki simply nods with a smile. He cannot believe it, Victor Nikiforov, the living legend in figure skating history, who won the Grand Prix for five consecutive years in a row is coming to the Big Showcase. If he’s lucky he might be able to meet him.

 

Yuuri updates his Facebook status:

“Skipping School, Going to the BIG SHOWCASE”

Posted 5 mins ago.

 

After countless nights of rehearsals and few bottles of Aspirin, they are ready for the big showcase. They were at the Hollywood Arts auditorium for the Big Showcase. The people was packed with powerful people in the showbiz like JJ said. His Mom, Dad, and Mari-nee chan is present to support Yuki until he heard a loud groaning sound. Yuuri wonders where the sound is coming from until he got a text from Yuki saying to go to back stage. He excused himself to his family and went to the backstage. Only to find a couple of people and JJ who was near a beautiful girl sitting on a wheel chair with couple of bandages on his leg. Apparently he had an accident during the final rehearsals and cannot perform in that condition, which made JJ really upset.

 

Yuki was bummed out that his parents came all their way from their busy schedules for nothing.  Until the red-haired lady: Mila remembered something, “Does anyone else know JJ’s part?”

 

Then Yuki realized something; this could be his chance. “My brother does!” His suggestion caught Yuuri’s attention. “Wait what?!” The younger twin nodded. “No, no, no. I just help him rehearse, I’m not even a student here.”

 

Yuki pulled him away for a bit, “You know this song inside out. The lyrics, the choreography, heck you even add your own moves. You can do this! I believe in you Nii-san,”

 

Yuuri was taken back but how much faith he has on him, “Yuki…”

 

“He said he’ll do it!” Yuki announce which made the crowd excited. Despite Yuuri’s protests and Yuki’s constantly lifting him, which he had to admit he never gets used to how strong he was than him. He was forced to do it. For the sake of the crowd who was starting to get impatient for the next performance. He was forcibly gets dressed, added a few make-up and few touch-ups.

 

Meanwhile on stage, the band members, back-up dancers and singers are in position. The younger twin positions himself to his keyboards. Mila pushed Yuuri who was now wearing a costume that is onyx black with see through mesh on the right side pattered with silver jewels that races to his sides while the left side has an opaque cover, a gray open skirt and red underneath it, black denim jeans and black sneakers still has his glasses and messy hair. Despite getting escaped once, he has been pushed to the center stage. Yuuri looks at his twin anxiously, he can feel butterfly on his stomach just seeing the amount of people watching him. What he didn’t know that Victor Nikiforov is looking above on the VIP podium, alongside him was his best friend and rival: Christophe Giacometti. He notice that there a person entering on stage, he knew who will perform, but judging from the onyx clothes it seems there was change of plans.

 

“Hmm…Looks like there was change in performers,” Chris points out which made Victor a bit curious at the teenager.

_‘Calm Down, Yuuri just calm down. You’ve perform in the rink before. This is no different,’_ Yuuri thought to himself giving some pep talk until he recall that his twin said to him, ‘ _But Yuki is right. I’ve been hiding in the shadows for too long,’_ Yuuri nodded at his brother as cue for starting the music.

 

Yuki began playing the song, the people backstage were looking at Yuuri hoping that they didn’t made a mistake. JJ who was on his wheel chair looks at Yuuri with a worried look. The younger twin smiled as the stage light dims out as the back lights began to glow. He took a deep breath and began to sing on a slow tempo,

 

_Here I am…_

_Once again, Feeling lost but now and then,_

_I breathe it in, I let it go,_

 

Yuuri muttered something in Japanese, to which the younger twin understood and whispered to the band members to play faster.

 

_And you don't know where you are now_

_with what it will come to if only somebody could hear_

 

As the song’s tempo began to pick up, he can feel the adrenaline in performing in front of audience, the same bliss he feels while he is skating, it was all the same. Feeling confident he wore a huge smile, He threw his glasses and slick his hair upwards. The stage began lights up and more special effects came up.

 

_When you figure out how you lost in the moment_

_You disappear_

 

Seeing him san on a high note while his voice was filled with joy, made his family stared at awe and disbelief, JJ smirks at Yuuri admitting that it was impressive and Victor who was up high was surprised seeing a seemingly shy had a sudden boost in confidence.  The backup dancers lifted him high in the air as Yuuri did a front flip.

 

_You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action_ _,_

_your never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction_

Yuuri paces to the left part of the stage in a femininely but maintain a manly posture, while singing feeling the beat,

 

_not a fantasy_

_just remember me_

_when it turns out all right_ _,_

 

He steps forward on stage as he poses with his right foot like wearing a high heel shoe, as he faces to his audience with a fierce confident look, like he was doing his Eros routine. The audience claps to the beat encouraging him to go for it.

 

_'cuz you know that if you live in your imagination_

_tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination_

_in my victory, just remember me_ _,_

_when I make it SHINE!_

 

The next part is the step sequence, the audience is getting fired seeing Yuuri dance with such grace and gusto; the same feeling he felt in skating.. All of them were in totally in sync, Yuuri was dancing a bit feminine which made the audience whistle and shout in excitement. The music almost reaches the climax, Yuki smiles seeing his twin showing off his other self that he is desperately tries to show. Yuuri is proving it now, skating on ice and performing on stage is the same. Victor couldn’t believe his eyes. He is staring him like he is another person, his heart starting to pound. Yuki grinds the keys on his piano as Yuuri continues singing the second half,

 

_You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action_ _,_

_Your never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction_

_Not a fantasy_

His parents couldn’t believe what they saw, seeing their son performing with such confidence. His father worded a wow, while his mother resists the urge to cry to see how grown up he is while Mari-nee chan smiles being supportive to his younger brother.

 

_Just remember me_

_When it turns out all right_ _,_

_'cuz you know that if you live in your imagination_ _,_

_Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination_ _,_

_in my victory, just remember me_ _,_

_when I make it SHINE!_

 

The song ends with bam which made the audience applauded Yuuri and the others for a spectacular performance. The room is filled with claps and cheers. The band members went away to congratulate others for their hard work. Yuki jump over his piano runs to Yuuri to give him a big hug, then his family followed. The stage curtains starts to close.

 

Chris was still clapping, “That was some performance wasn’t it Victor,” He praise at the performer, he looks at the Russian skater, who was still at awe at the performance., But his attention was on the mysterious onyx performer.

 

_‘Victor, Looks like you’ve found your inspiration,’_ Chris thought to himself, Looks like bringing Victor was the right choice.

 

Few Days Later

 

Yuuri updated his status on his new social media account: TheSlap.

 

“My first day at Hollywood Arts. EPIC!!!”

Mood = Freaking

 

 

Hollywood Arts High School, Many students are in the school halls, practicing their talents, some wear costumes, some are playing instrument, some are dancing to their music, even the lockers are personalized and have different styles. Then the Katsuki Twins enters the school with their bags. Yuuri was intimidated seeing people who had so much talent than he had.

 

The twins walks at the school hallway, while Yuuri observes the students and the new school, “See? It’s just a high school,” Yuki reassures his twin brother.

 

_‘Hi everyone! My name is Katsuki Yuki. Let me explain what after Yuuri’s performance. After the stage curtains close, everyone applauded each other for their and Yuuri’s performance. Then the principal of Hollywood Arts High invited Yuuri to study at Hollywood Arts. At first Yuuri hesitated, but after a few arguments, I came in and let audience decide. The audience claps for Yuuri. After that, Yuuri accepts the offer. This is a start of a really rough ride for both of us. ’_

 

“It looks like a high school, but everyone here is super talented and artsy, and I’m just…normal,” Yuuri can feel his self-esteem deflating.

The older twin snapped out when his twin touched his shoulder, “Hey, I also felt that way when I was starting here too,” he shared his past experience when he was a student. The feelings of being inferior, and self-doubt. But after a few lessons, he has grown out of his shell.

“Really?”

Yuki simply nods his head, “Don’t worry, I got your back,” He felt his phone buzzing on his phone. He reaches for his phone and looks at the screen. “Oh, crap! I’m late for my creative music class!” He ran to the hallways. Before he can say anything he can hear his twin hollered, “See you at Lunch,”

“I’m alone!” He said to himself.

His first day is so far so good, he met a brunette teenager named: Emil Nekola, he congratulated him for his performance at the big showcase. He welcomes his classmate at the school and gave him a big hug and left. He was hugger but seems friendly and he met another twins: Michele and Sara Crispino. Sara who gave him directions to his first class while Michele has been throwing knives at him and threatening him if he should go closer to his sister. He can feel his death glare already sending shivers down to his spine when he turned his back behind him.

 

Yuuri updated his status on: TheSlap.

 

“The school looks awesome! Still can’t find classroom. PLEASE HELP!”

Mood = Anxious

 

After four minutes of searching, Yuuri finally found the classroom. He they’re only chairs but no desks, figures it is performance school. He saw they were 4 chairs per row and a stage at the middle of the room with a whiteboard on the front. Couple of students were looking at him he tries his best not to catch too much attention, as he rushes to his seat, settled his shoulder bag near his seat, putting his schedule on his pocket and goes behind, bumps a guy and spilled coffee on his clothes.

The guy with an undercut looks at his stained shirt, “Oh,”

“I’m so sorry!” Yuuri bows as an apology, which he replies with a small smile with a hand gesture.

“It’s okay, it’s just stain.”

“No, I spilled coffee on your…” He stared at the coffee underneath the black jacket, “No let me just…” The Japanese began to wipe his elbow on the stain.

“It’s fine,” The man insisted but Yuuri continues to rub on the stain, “I think you’re making it worst,”

Then the door swing open behind them to find a blonde teenager who was a bit younger than Yuuri, he is was wearing a black hoodie with a black sweat shirt with a tiger print on the middle. He had blonde hair chin-length hair that cover his right eyes with blue-green eyes.

The blonde teenager saw the stranger rubbing his elbow on the other person’s shirt. “Hey!” His shouts caused them to separate, “What are you doing rubbing my best bud?”

Yuuri was intimidated seeing the blonde guy angry, “I’m sorry, I just spilled-

”Get away from him,” The Japanese immediately moves away from the guy. The guy looks at the new student with pity as he looks at his blonde friend. “Calm down, Yurochka,” He says calmly as he gives his friend a ruffle on the head which calmed him down.

Without warning, the back door flew open, revealing a man with a quaff wearing a colorful vest and a black sleeveless shirt, with a cuff on his left ear, black pants. “EVERYBODY RUN, THERE IS FIRE ON THE BUILDING!?” The shrieks of distress caused the students to panic, “Okay, class, that’s enough. That’s enough,” His clam yet stern voice made the class calms down. “Just wanting to get you energy flowing,” The teacher pumps his arms down. He closes the door behind him. “Okay class, seats up front,” He threw his bag down the rugged floor.

Yuuri looks at his unorthodox teacher, “Is that our teacher?” His Thai friend nods back in reply.

The class proceeds, He was Georgi Popovich. A former Russian skater but now an acting instructor. He welcomes Yuuri to his class with open arms, while thanking him for the two dollars to which he was given but much appreciated. Phichit looks at Yuuri in wonder only to reply he thought that he was homeless. He discusses about the basics of “Improv,” or “acting without a script,” He choose Yuri to have the first group of the day; meaning the group will play a small scene as an exercise in performing the scene. Yuri choose four people as his actors: Emil, Sara, Otabek and Yuuri. To which the Japanese teenager not understanding a bit, he decided to go along.

Georgi asks to what will be the scene, which, Michele answered Home as the setting and Phichit suggests News as the scenario. Yuri as the Yuuri to go wait in the hall to which he complied and went beside the back door.

“Okay, At home with big news,” Georgi runs at the back of the room, “And…Action!”

“Hey babe, how was work today?” Yuri greets like he is the wife.

“Umm…I got fired?” Otabek carefully says earning a sigh from Yuri.

“Again?!” Emil whines childishly

“Our daddy’s a loser!” Sara continues the whines.

“Don’t worry, I have big news to cheer this family up.” The blonde teenager went to the door, and grabs Yuuri in the arm. “I went to the animal shelter and got us a dog,”

Yuuri not sure what to say, “Yeah, I’m the new family dog…Woof,” HE simply said and added a woof.

Yuri groans as he criticizes Yuuri for not acting like a dog in the scene, only to be ignored while Georgi was eating a Piroshky. The teacher instructs him if he is a dog in the scene, he should act like a dog. Yuuri sighs, _Great, me playing a dog on the first day,_ Yuuri to himself as he goes with arms down and stands like a dog and added a “woof”,

Georgi finds the scene, “And…Action!”

“I went to the animal shelter and got us a dog,” Yuri repeated his last line, the children cheered as they began petting his hair, _‘I’ve been treated like a dog too, what’s next?’_

“Can the dog sleep on our room?” Otabek asks his “wife”.

Yuri getting annoyed by that answer, “No honey, it can’t!” He refuses, The Thai teenager laughs a bit at the scene. The blonde teenager looks at the Japanese teenagers hair, “Uh-oh, looks this dog has bugs on his fur,”

Hearing the word fur, made the children wince and moved away at the dog. The chorus of “Eww’s” and “Gross” as they both backed away from Yuuri. _‘Great, now he told them that I have fleas now._

“Don’t worry, kids. I’ve read on the internet that coffee is good for removing fleas,” Yuri reaches the nearest coffee he can find. Two guys in the room knew what will happen next.

Otabek notices Yuri’s actions, “Um, I think you shouldn’t,”

“Yuri,” Phichit tries to warn him. Yuri pours hot coffee all over Yuuri in the head. He can feel the scalding hot coffee on his scalp, not traveling down his face as his glasses falls of his face. The class was silent and couldn’t believe what they saw, especially Michele, Phichit and Emil looks at Yuuri. He was drenched in hot coffee in the middle of class Now all the contents of the coffee gone, he drops the cup on his head. He immediately stood up from his position.

“What’s the prob, Buta,” He sneers with the emphasis on the last word. Yuuri heard the last word, He had flashback from his old days, and his eyes began to compile tears. The word has become accustomed too much. Yuuri immediately runs off stage, grabs his things and stormed off the classroom without looking at him, the class didn’t bother talking. Otabek looks at Yuri who has a satisfied look on his face.

In the school halls, Yuuri stays strong not to cry but tears began to pile up as he tries to rub it away with his elbow. He reaches for his phone in the bag, contacting Yuki on his cell. He stops at the school’s steps and seemingly unnoticed two guys on the steps, one guys was looking at his friend doing a head stand and what Yuuri doesn’t know, and that butt was behind him. When Yuuri turned around and surprised by his butt. He let out a girlish scream and made him fall on the steps and lands on his back.

Yuuri groans in pain until a hand was offered to him, “Are you okay?” A guy with two toned hair offered him up.

He refuses the man’s help as he get up on his own, “I’m fine,” The teenager dusts as he looks at the pair of guys and looks familiar. The toned and brown hair undercut wearing a red and white track suit and the guy with gray hair and long bangs on his left side, wearing the similar color scheme but with the initials RU in the middle. _‘Oh god! It’s Christophe Giacometti and Victor Nikoforov!’_ He screamed inside his head. Till he realizes his situation, he was embarrassed in front of everyone and now he looks like a mess right in front of his idols.

Victor observes at Yuuri’s face, he looks like he is about to cry. Before he can escape, He manages to grab Yuuri in the arm. “Wait,” The Japanese faces at Victor who was taken back. Well, who wouldn’t be. Even a performer looks different both in and out the stage.

Chris looks at how drench his hair, “Here,” He offers him a towel. “You might wanna dry off, you don’t want to catch a cold,” He gives him a wink at Yuuri, which made Yuuri smile. He accepts the towel and began drying his hair, he removes his glasses as he dries his face.

“You gonna tell me what happened to you?” Victor asks Yuuri to what happened why he looks drench.

The Japanese then explains everything from his normal life before entering Hollywood Arts. The both teenagers didn’t say anything, they just nodded and listened intently. “…and that’s how I’m here right now,”

Chris thought about it for a bit, “Looks like you’re being tested right now,” Victor and Yuuri stared at Chris and wondered what he was talking about. “Victor, I’m going on ahead.” His friend simply nodded as answer He stood up from his seat and walks outside. “Yuuri,” The Japanese looks at the Swiss teenager, “You’re the one deciding your path, everything is up to you,” those were his last words and then left school.

The Russian teenager grabs his Yuuri’s hands. “I know, the feeling of isolated in the place you’re not is scary but don’t let it stop you from reaching it,” He didn’t bother feeling embarrassed this is an advice from his idol. Meanwhile Phichit was looking for Yuuri until he spots him, he immediately hides in the corner not bother to interrupt.

“But…I don’t think I’m-” He was cut off when Victor slapped him in the face. That moment he felt his time stopped. Yuuri touched the cheek where he slapped, it didn’t even hurt. The Russian leans closer till their foreheads are touching, “Never say that you’re not good enough,” Victor’s face was again gentle as he touch the abused cheek.

“I’ve seen you perform on stage. You have a talent in surprising people. You even surprised me,” Yuuri couldn’t believe what he is hearing, him surprising his idol. “You belong to this school,” He stood up from his seat. He then steps down on the steps. He looks at Yuuri one last time. “Normal is boring, if you’re really my fan, I’m sure you’ll manage.” Victor gives him a wink as he walks away in the school hallways.

Yuuri was left alone with his thoughts, He whether he should quit Hollywood arts or just stay.  He saw Phichit on the corner, “Phichit-kun, Can you do me a little favor?”

\---

Yuuri updated his status on: TheSlap.

 

“WORST DAY EVER! Going home now,”

Mood = Devastated

 

Yuuri is on the sofa of his shared apartment with his twin.  He is watching his performance at the big showcase. His younger twin came from his room, holding his phone while looking at his twin brother who is clearly in a deep thought. He walks to his brother, Yuuri saw him as he turns down the volume.

 

“I’ve heard what happened at school,” Yuuki observe his brother, he can tell he was conflicted. The face mixed with doubt and uncertainty and the smell of black coffee on his hair. He paused the video on his laptop, “Are you really gonna quit Hollywood Arts?”

 

“I don’t know,”

 

“Want me to punch that Yuri kid for you?” The younger twin offered, punching a fist on his own to prove his point.

 

Yuuri can’t help but smile to his younger twin defending him. “I appreciate it, but I’ll deal with this,” He closed his laptop as he went to his room. “Also, I’m going to be a little late tomorrow,” He shut the door behind him.

 

Yuki was left in the room with an awkward atmosphere. “O…kay…”

 

Yuuri updated his status on: TheSlap.

 

“Yuuri has made up his mind.”

Mood = Conflicted

Another day comes in Hollywood Arts, Mr. Popovich enters the classroom through the window. The students stared at their teacher who entered the room. The teacher rids itself from any debris. “Good Morning, young performers!” He greets his students.

 

“Why did you came through the window?” A student asks randomly.

 

Georgi stomps his foot on the rugged floor, “BECAUSE, Being a performer sometimes involve in making interesting choices!” He points to the window, he turns his back and began scribbling on the white board.

 

Seemingly unnoticed, Yuuri enters the classroom seeing the new student came back despite the humiliation Yuri did on his first day. The blonde teenager eyed on him. Hearing the door behind him made Georgi notice. ”Yuuri, you’re back,” The teenager simply smiled and bow, “Have you bothered entering through the window?”

 

Being asked by a weird question, unsure on how to answer. “Maybe?”

 

“Think about it,” Yuuri shrugged his shoulder as a reply and proceed to his seat.

 

“Before I can start today’s lesson, I’d like you to give a hand to our special guest that will observe our class, you can come in now,” The teacher directed the student’s attention to the door. The door swing open to find Victor Nikiforov which made the girls squealed and began pilling themselves to the Russian skater asking for pictures. Yuuri didn’t bother fanboying over this, after all he did see him drenched in coffee. He must think he is just another student.

 

The teacher bought out a whistle and began totting which made everyone cover their ears. “Mr. Nikiforov has decided that he will observe this class, so make sure you are on your best behavior.”

 

The gray haired man smiled, “Please proceed, and you won’t even know I’m here.”

 

Yuuri rolls his eyes, _‘Yeah, with the girls staring at you.’_

 

Georgi clasped his hands together, “Okay, today we will be doing some alphabetical improv. What is alphabetical improv you asked? So I answered, is when we give a letter. To the actor who speaks to the scene. For example, we start off with the letter “A”, so the actor must start his first word to start with a letter “A” Which might go something like…” He points at Otabek for the answer.

 

“Apples are falling right out of my butt,” His answer made the teacher a bit perplexed.

 

“Cute,” Georgi simply comments as he continues teaching, “Now the next actor must start his first line with the next letter, in this case “B”, so he might say…” He touched Phichit’s both his shoulder. 

 

“Bring those apples so we may enjoy the fresh fruit from Otabek’s butt,” He continues the line which made Georgi confused.

 

“Charming.”  He pets him both shoulders and went to the stage, “So, who will lead the first group?”

 

“Watashi,” Yuuri volunteers which made Yuri and other classmates alarmed. Victor observes Yuuri’s behavior, he can tell there was a change of aura.

 

“All right, Yuuri. Choose your actors.”

 

Yuuri stands in front as he make his pick, “Okay. Phichit, Emil, Otabek…” Phichit, Emil and Otabek raised from their seats and proceeds in front. “…and Yurio,” He points at Yuri which made him stare. “Yeah you,” The Russian teenager stood from his seat. He approaches Otabek and gave him a kiss on the cheek which earned him a smile from Otabek and rolled eyes from Yuuri.

 

“Yuri Plisetski, Please keep your affection to a minimal in my classroom,” Georgi scolds the Russian teenager for doing PDA in the public area, he moves to the student’s area.

 

“Oh I will,” He smiles at his best bud for a brief moment.

 

The Yuuri’s cast has been assembled and ready to perform, “Whoever starts with the wrong letter,” He imitates a buzzed sound. ”You’re out!” He stomps his foot on a free chair. “Michele, give me a letter,”

 

“P!”

 

“P it is! Okay the scenario is completely up to you, the first line of the first word must start with the letter P. Yuuri: Action!” Georgi begins the acting exercise.

 

Yuuri turned to the Yurio, “Please get a life,”

 

Yurio looks at Yuuri, annoyed from his retort “Quit telling me what to do!”

 

Otabek breaks the presumably a fight, “Relax guys, we’re all buds here. Try to get along,”

 

“Totally!” Emil’s cheerful answer made the teacher let out a buzzing sound. “I’m sorry! Emi your line had to start with an “S”,”

 

“Salami!”

 

“It’s too late Emil,”

 

“Ugh! My tongue’s the worst!”

 

The teacher pulls out a piece of candy, “Here’s a piece of candy,”

 

“Yay! I love candy.” He dashes to get the candy from Georgi’s hand and proceeded to his seat.

 

“All right, Phichit. Letter “S” to you,” Georgi instructs and proceeded.

 

“Um…Something jut bit my toe!” The Thai teenager points at his left foot.

 

“Turtle! That turtle just bit his toe!” Yuuri points out, which made Yuri sighed. “Unbelievable that you’re even here!”

 

“Very immature of you to say that,” Otabek scolds him for unsightly comment.

 

“Umm…” Phichit running out words to say, “Common! Phichit “W”,” The teacher encourages him.

 

“What if the turtle bit my toe bone?” Phichit worries of the grave of his toe injury, “X-rays are the only way to find out,” Yuuri suggests for a possible solution.

 

“You should shut up,” Yurio chimed in to conversation.

 

Otabek points at Phichit’s toe, “Zap! I just healed your toe with my magic finger,”

 

“Thanks!” The teacher let out a buzzed sound, “Phichit, your line had to start with an “A”, Sit down,”

 

“Aww, I just got my toe bone fixed.” Phichit whined as he returns to his seat. “Yuuri, letter “A” to you,” Georgi told to Yuuri for the next line.

 

“Aliens are the only people I know who can heal toes by finger zapping!” Yuuri said with his arms spread.

 

“By the way…” Yuri steps forwards and sputters his tongue at Yuuri, which made his eye rolled

 

“Correct. I’m an alien,” Otabek admits the truth, the revelation made Yuuri gasped in surprise. “Oh, A Twist!” Georgi giggles with joy with the unexpected plot twist, gripping Phichit’s chair

 

“Don’t hurt me. Please,” Yuuri pleaded to the “alien”.

 

“Even though he’s extremely annoying!” Yuri’s outburst made Yuuri glared at the blonde teenager.

 

“Feeling weak. Cause I can’t breathe…your earth air…” Otabek’s legs getting weaker as he lands on the ground with a thud.

 

“Gosh, it fainted.” The Japanese gasps when Otabek faints.

 

“Excellent! Come on, Yuuri and Yuri. Keep going! The next letter is “H”,” Georgi encourages his students to keep going, the scene is slowly starting its climax. He realizes that both his students had the same name. “Wow, that sounded a bit weird,” commenting having both students name Yuri can be confusing.

 

“Hey, why not jump of that cliff over there?” Yurio suggests as he point to the window as the cliff.

 

“I think you should,” Yuuri contended by letting him do it.

 

“Just where did you come from?”

 

“Kangaryu’s”

 

“Lousy animals, Kangaroos. There awkward and dirty,” Yurio’s comment about kangaroos made him a bit angry. He removes his glasses and slicked his hair up. Victor who was observing from the back of the room. It’s the same thing he did at the big showcase.

 

“Maybe they learned from you,” Yuuri countered at Yurio which made the chorus of “Oh” from his classmates and his teacher, his sass made the blonde teenager glared at him. The scene is getting good. The Japanese Yuri and the Russian Yuri is going to face-off. The man simply smiles, ‘ _This should be interesting,_ ’ Victor thought to himself.

 

The blonde teenager grabbed the collar of Yuuri’s shirt and looked at him menacingly. Yuuri did not react whatsoever.  “Never talk to me like that again,”

 

“Obviously you don’t know me,” Yuuri said nonchalantly, folding his arms. The blonde teenager lets go of his collar shirt. “Please run in front of a bus,”

 

“Quite cute hearing that from a short brat like you,” Yuuri sneers at him despite being short.

 

“Really?”

 

“Sure was,”

 

“Thanks!” Yurio thanked him sarcastically for the insult.

 

“Uh, your nose I see boogers,” Yuuri points at Yurio’s nose. Seeing a bit boogers in his nose.

 

“Very clever,”

 

“Wouldn’t you thought of it,”

 

“X-marks the spots if you want a punch,” Yurio points at Yuuri’s nose, still has the urge to punch him in the face.

 

Yuuri stares at the fingers, getting a bit intimidated but not to back down, “You’re…finger smells weird!” 

 

“Zero is what you are from the scale of one to ten,” Yuri gestures his hands, continuing his barraged of insults and bagged down as he walks to his right.

 

“Then back to the letter “A”,” Georgi reminded both students back to the first letter.

 

“As if I give a fuck for what you say!” Yuuri argued at Yurio. He decided not to cry anymore, not getting stomped. He will perform with his twin brother.

 

“Better watch yourself,” Yuri tries to fight back.

 

“Can’t take it?” The Japanese teenager taunts him while wearing egoistic smile.

 

“Don’t push me!” Yuri getting nervous, he is running out of words to say.

 

“Eat your pants!” The Japanese teenager points at him like a sword.

 

“You eat your pants! Wait!” Yurio objected realizes he made a mistake, he looks at Georgi for a second.

 

“Sorry Yuri, but the next letter is-” Georgi was cut off.

 

“F” I know!” Yurio angrily barks as he looks at Yuuri for one last time who have a tongue sticking out. He angrily stomps back to his seat. Phichit noticed that Otabek is starting to move, “Hey the alien’s moving,”

 

Georgi claps his hand, encouraging his students, “Keep the scene going, Letter “G”,”

 

“Get up alien!” Yuuri grabs Otabek in the arm as he helps him up.

 

 Otabek feel a bit dizzy, his vision slowly getting into place. “Head feels dizzy,”

 

Yuuri thought of something then he remember something that Victor told him. “I know what will make you feel better,” He insinuated something to the Kazakhstan teenager.

 

Otabek is unsure what the Japanese teenager is up to, “Jumping jacks?” He gives out a guessed. Michele and Emil are looking at the actors intently, eager to know what would happened next.

 

“Kiss me,” Yuuri suggest which made everyone’s eyes widen especially Yuri.

 

“Little weird, Why not?”  Otabek was unsure at first until He leans in cups Yuuri’s face as they both lean closer and both their lips on top of each other when he felt Otabek’s lips, Yuuri tugs Otabek’s shirt closer as the Kazakhstan teenager didn’t bother and continued kissing him passionately. The classmates claps at their performance, Georgi was surprised to see a kiss happened, he claps Yuuri for a bold move. Yuri was definitely angry seeing his best bud kissed by a new kid. He is not letting him hook that easily. Victor who was definitely surprised who stood from his seat and gave him a standing novation.

 

Both teenagers pulled away, Otabek smiles at Yuuri definitely impressed. He had a smile on his face, finally getting back at Yuri for spilling coffee on his hair. “Man, I love this school,” Yuuri said happily who was now proud and confident. He was glad to get enrolled in this school.  Everyone in the classroom clapped except Yuri who was really pissed at Yuuri. Victor stood from his seat as he approaches Yuuri, he grabs him by the shoulders as he pulled him closed to him as he leaned to his ear.

 

“I told you can do it.” Victor whispers on Yuuri’s ear. “This will be an interesting year,” He pulls away and left the room leaving the class and Yuuri speechless.

 

This is the start of something new for Katsuki Yuuri.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank to to msjasu on tumblr for letting me use her AU for this fic. Come check out her works on tumblr. I am tempted to make a series of this. I left it out on purpose because I don't want it too long. Also Victor is there but will be there... I can make a series of this and continue the story.
> 
> Comments, Suggestions and Criticism is much appreciated


End file.
